


[PODFIC] Diplomatic Relations and Intelligence Failures

by ERL33, scifigrl47



Series: PODFICS [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Get Together, Humor, I'm getting rather sick of dudes and so is everyone else in this fic, girl time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: Maria Hill would like a night off, and maybe a date. She's not likely to get either one of them, so she's pretty resigned to long nights of protecting the world from behind the scenes. It's very satisfying, but not quite in the way she's hoping for.
Most people who know Maria are far too intimidated to make a pass. Luckily, the Lady Sif doesn't have that problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Relations and Intelligence Failures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665326) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Fairly warned, be ye, says I. Here there be OCs of varying levels of interaction, and ladies of the Marvel Universe who have not yet been introduced into the MCU. Other than Natasha, none of the MCU Avengers will be appearing directly in this piece. If that's not to your liking, then you probably won't be happy here.
> 
> Any complaints about this will be deleted without reply. Please consider keeping them to yourself, because I don't need to hear them. 8)
> 
> It should be very obvious what I'm doing here. Let's see if I can pull it off.
> 
> Mild warnings for canon appropriate violence, and overprotective males who should stop being sexist dicks.
> 
> (See the end of the work for Reader's notes)

You can listen to/download the fic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r5dios2nldy84n3/Diplomatic+Relations+and+Intelligence+Failures+-+Chapter+1.mp3).

This was written by the incredible [scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). And you can find the original written fic right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1665326/chapters/3534110).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll!!! Woof it's been a while since I've actually recorded anything. I got myself my own fancyschmancy microphone and have been working with it trying to bring you lovely people some quality audio recordings. I had to record this chapter twice because of reasons (I really really hated my first go at it, okay) but I'm liking how Take 2 turned out.
> 
> One Big Disclaimer: I know that Anna Garza is, in fact, Latina. She has an accent. I am a white girl who barely manages English on the first try. So instead of doing a horrible, insulting attempt at an accent, I decided to just read it as me. I don't attempt Jarvis' lovely british accent for the same reason in my other fics but I felt that this needed saying. I won't deny that I spent a few long evenings watching youtube tutorials and attempting to portray this accent. It sounded like the audio equivalent of 'blackface' so I am never attempting that again. If anyone is upset by the lack of accent, I apologize for my lack of skill and remind you that I do this because I enjoy it, I like to listen to these on my work commute, and because if I'm going to record it for my own benefit I may as well share it with all of you. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm working on Chapter 2 now and hope to have it up soon.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its up! Its here! I'm working on the next chapter right now. Once again, I'm sorry that I'm completely screwing up the various character accents but its better for me to be sassy than to sound like an ass. Enjoy!

You can listen to/download this chapter [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8pf947yssi4tlyf/Diplomatic%20Relations%20and%20Intelligence%20Failures%20Chapter%202.mp3).

This was written by the amazing [scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). And you can find the original written fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665326/chapters/3534110).


End file.
